In the past, valves of the present nature and for the present usages as for instance in refineries, chemical plants, etc., have been made with insufficient strength to resist damage from harmful vibrations and bending under conditions of unintended usages thereof as ladders etc., and these prior art valves had to be gusseted, i.e. a brace had to be welded thereon and to the tank or other part that the valve body is connected to, in order to last a reasonable time under conditions of stress, vibration and rough and unauthorized usages, etc. This invention obviates the usual gusseting and thereby presents a savings in cost as well as an improvement in resisting stresses, vibrations, and eliminating additional reinforcements, reducing the number of welds required, etc.
In addition, present insulation proposals for tanks of the kind for which this valve is used have greatly increased, and the present valve has a greatly elongated body from the point of connection to the tank, etc., to the bonnet, so that more insulation can be provided with no modification of the new valve.
Valves of the prior art are also apt to corrode easily through lack of sufficient section and the present valve overcomes this difficulty.